Holy Bigfoot!
by Run4Nova
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the hunt of a possible Bigfoot, but it might not be what it seems. Oneshot.


"Holy Bigfoot!"

"What was that?" Sam hissed.

"Shut up," Dean hissed back. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"No," Sam huffed, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

In all honesty, Sam had no idea why he was so jumpy. Every little noise had him paranoid. Maybe it was the dreams he had been having every night for the past week. The dreams were not like the visions he used to get, but like the nightmares everyone had. Some unknown creature would be chasing him through the dark woods, trying to kill him. Although in Sam's case, that was a typical Tuesday night.

Sam rubbed at his eyes, determined to keep them open. He really wished he could get a decent night of sleep for once. And while he was wishing for things, he might as well wish for some good food and a motel room that didn't smell like feet.

"What time you got?" Dean whispered.

Sam looked at his watch. "It's after midnight."

"It probably won't be long now," Dean said, raising his shotgun.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've done one of these stakeouts?"

"Last week I'm sure," Sam answered while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Really? It feels longer than that."

"Hmm," Sam mumbled.

Dean looked over at his brother. He looked positively serene. Like maybe he was sleeping, which was not a good thing.

"You aren't falling asleep are you? Because I think you know how stupid that is, right? If this thing decides to show up and eat you, I might let it."

"I'm up!" Sam growled.

"That's what I thought."

Dean sometimes went through moments where he simply talked for the hell of it. It helped him get through the boring times. He really didn't even need Sam to answer him. This time though, he would have to break his own no talking during a hunt rule just to keep his brother awake long enough to not get eaten.

"And that," Dean finished after twenty minutes of one-sided whispered conversation, "is how I got kicked out of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame museum."

"Ha," Sam said peacefully. His eyes were dangerously close to shutting for good.

"Sam," Dean said warningly.

"I'm awake," Sam assured his brother, but with little conviction in his voice. "But you probably shouldn't talk anymore. It'll hear you."

Dean grunted at Sam and turned his head to look out into the clearing again. Nothing was out there. It was also very quiet, except for the occasional owl hooting in the dark. Dean looked at Sam again to make sure he wasn't sleeping. It seemed his brother was losing the battle. Dean had to find some way to get Sam's attention because there was one thing their dad had always been adamant about, and that was _never _sleeping on the job. If a hunter closed his eyes for a second, that was all it took to get himself killed.

It was odd to see Sam so tranquil. He was usually always thinking or worrying about something or other. Oh well, it was time for Dean to ruin it.

"Hey Sam," Dean began.

"Yeah?"

"You need to try being more calm."

"What?" Sam asked, his eyes opening a little wider.

"I just mean, you're so tense all the time. You should lighten up."

Sam was definitely awake after that, and very confused. "Dean, what are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, you let things get under your skin. You should be more laid back. Like me."

"Like you?" Sam huffed as he sat up straighter. "One Dean in this world is enough. It doesn't need two of you."

"See what I mean?" Dean said. "I'm just trying to give you a little advice and you're taking it so seriously. Just relax."

"I am relaxed," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"You don't seem it to me," Dean insisted.

Sam forced himself to take a deep breath before replying. "Dean, I was fine. Why are bringing this up now?"

"I just meant, not now but in general, that you're a little uptight," Dean amended. "And have no sense of humor. That's all."

"Oh, that's all huh?" Sam said, all the while feeling his blood pressure rising.

"Don't get pissed. That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! You get so wound up. Calm down, take it easy."

"I'm CALM!" Sam yelled. His voice carried through the clearing. Sam looked at his older brother to find he was grinning like a fool. He finally realized it was all a scheme for Dean to get a rise out of him.

"You're such an ass."

"Hey, I got you to wake up, didn't I?"

"I _wasn't_ sleeping."

"Yeah, sure."

They both grabbed their shotguns and aimed towards the clearing, sure that Sam's yell had called the creature towards them. They suddenly heard strange noises coming from across the clearing. Dean motioned for Sam to follow him closely, and they walked quietly through the trees.

"Help me!" a voice cried out. The hunters were prepared to shoot, but instead of some hideous supernatural monster running towards them, it was just a young teenage girl. Her long blonde hair was streaming behind her, practically luminous in the dark of the forest. She looked positively thrilled when she saw Sam and Dean standing there. "Help me!" she screamed again.

"Whoa, slow down," Sam said, grabbing her arm. He could feel her shaking. "What's wrong?"

"There's something in the woods!" she exclaimed. "It was chasing me! I don't know what it was, but it tried to kill me!"

"Okay, just stay right behind us, alright?" Sam told her.

"No problem," she answered, stooping behind Sam's large frame.

"What are you doing out in the woods at one o'clock in the morning anyway?" Dean asked.

She looked embarrassed, and it took her quite a while to answer. "Well, my friends and I heard there was some kind hairy creature or something living in the woods. We just wanted to check it out."

"Yeah, 'cause that's always a good idea," Dean said sarcastically.

A very strange sound rang out then, only a couple hundred feet from Dean's left. He took off running, Sam not far behind him. Dean saw it just standing there as if frozen, so he raised his gun to take a shot. But before he squeezed the trigger, he realized what he was actually looking at.

The creature tried to growl at them, and Dean had to actually try to keep himself from laughing. Sam, looking thoroughly annoyed, reached out and grabbed the thing by its face. It tried to back away, and stumbled over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. It fell to the ground while Sam still held its face in his hand.

"That pathetic growl was a nice touch, kid," Dean said, still chuckling as he offered a hand to the teenaged boy sprawled on the ground. The boy took the hand, and Dean hauled him to his feet.

"What exactly are you doing out here?" Sam asked disapprovingly. He handed the mask back to the kid.

"Uh, it's a nice night?"

Dean and Sam waited for the real answer.

"Okay, okay," the kid relented. "There's this stupid myth that we have some kind of Bigfoot in our woods. It's totally bogus, but I thought it would be funny to scare my friends. It was just for fun."

"I don't think it would have been so funny to get shot though, would it?" Dean asked, showing off his shotgun and shining his flashlight right in the boy's face.

His face visibly paled. "No, that would have sucked."

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice called behind them. The girl walked up to see her friend wearing a big hairy costume. She completely lost it.

"Jeff, you stupid jerk!" she yelled, as she punched him on the arm. "I can't believe it was you! What is the matter with you?"

"Amy, I – " he started.

"Never mind, I know what's wrong with you," she interrupted. "You're an idiot!"

"I agree," Sam muttered, but Dean still couldn't help being amused.

"Look," Dean said, putting on his lecturing voice. "You could have gotten yourself killed. So just get your friends and get out of here, okay?"

"Yes sir!" the kid named Jeff said. "Right away! Um, I'm not going to get arrested or anything, am I?"

"Do we look like cops to you?" Dean said. "Just get out of here."

Jeff didn't need telling twice. He grabbed the girl by her arm and started walking. Sam and Dean followed to make sure they made it to their cars safely.

"I feel like I was in an episode of Scooby Doo," Dean joked. "And the way you just pulled off that kid's mask. You were so Velma."

"Funny," Sam commented flatly, though he was not able to keep a small smile from appearing on his face.

After the two teenagers met up with the rest of their friends, they all drove away. It was almost two in the morning, and Sam and Dean were just making their way towards the Impala. They put their guns in the trunk, and Dean slammed the hood closed.

"You know, we should've asked him for that sasquatch costume," Dean said, grinning at Sam over the car.

"Why?"

"I think it would really suit you," Dean grinned. "I bet you could pick up a lot of chicks in that thing. Girls dig tall hairy guys."

Sam only rolled his eyes and wrenched open the car door, not even bothering to answer. Dean laughed as he got in the car and started the engine. Dean turned up the radio to a deafening level, and took off towards their motel.

"Hey Sam," Dean shouted over the music ten minutes later. He looked over at Sam and saw that his little brother was sleeping despite the blaring music. At least he was finally getting some sleep.

"Never mind."

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this in about two hours, just for pure silly fun. I liked the idea of them dealing with a hoax, and I've been having that little Sam and Dean fight in my head for a while, and it wanted to be let out. :P Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
